De Irlanda a America
by luciapacoflora
Summary: En esta historia tu eres lag protagonista y te enamoras perdidamente del chico irlandes de intercambio. Es sexy,guapo y tiene carisma.¿Logrará conquistar tu corazón?
1. Chapter 1

Otro día más en este autobús, lo que significa otro día más de clases interminables. Bueno, siempre quedaría esa actividad extraescolar que tanto te gustaba: El Glee Club.

Allí todos erais una familia, nadie te juzgaba por como eras, por tu orientación sexual, fisico y gustos.

Ibas tan sumida en tus pensamientos que ese líquido frío te tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Disfruta fiki!

Claro que no seas alergico al Slushie y tus convenzas a tus padres de llevarte una ropa de repuesto para cada día de la semana.

Suspiraste. Otra vez, como un ejercio diario, te dirijias al baño para cambiarte. Te frotaste los ojos, necesitabas aclararlos con agua. De repente, escuchaste un golpe en una taquilla y varias carcajadas. La curiosidad te pudo y doblaste la esquina para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Eran esos matones del equipo de rugby. Esta vez su victima era un chico de pelo castaño y bastante peinado, ojos azules y un raro acento que te decía que, de seguro, no era de aquí. Este estaba tirado en el suelo mientras que los matones soltaban insultos como "Irlandes" o "Duende". Pensaste en intervenir, aunque lo pensaste bien y te diste cuenta de que sola no podías con ellos y tú tambien saldrias lastimada, asi que ecidiste esperar. Al cabo de un rato los matones se fueron. El chico seguía tirado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y con un supiro cerró los ojos derrotado. Viste un movil pisoteado en el suelo. Decidist ayudarle, parecía buen chico. Te agachaste y cogiste el movil, el cual estaba muy abollado, te acercaste al chico y preguntaste.

-¿Esto es tuyo?

El irlandes abrió los ojos y te miró sorprendido

-S-Si, gracias

-No hay de que, ¿necesitas ayuda?

Le extendiste la mano y este la recibió encantado. Le ayudaste a levantarse.

-Vaya, si que te han dado fuerte, tienes muy mala pinta…

-B-Bueno, tu estas peor, ¿Dónde te has caido?

De repente caiste en la cuenta de que seguias bañada en Slushie y te ruborizaste.

-Bueno, como sea, me llamo Rory Flanagan soy estudiante de intercambio. Vengo de Irlanda, ¿sabes?

-Mi nombre es TN_ Anderson, ¡encantada!

Rory sonrió dulcemente. Es cierto que, mientras estabas escondida detrás de la esquina te habias fijado en que era muy atractivo, pero hasta ese momento no te diste cuenta de que era incriblemente guapo. Tenía que ser un sexy Irlandes…

-Y, ¿por qué te acosaron los del equipo de Rugby?

-Bueno, no lo se, estaba hablando con mi mami y cogieron mi movil, lo pisotearon y me estamparon contra mi taquilla.

No pudiste evitar soltar una pequeña risita.

-¿Q-Que pasa?

-Bueno, es que aquí decir mami a tu madre es un poco… como decirlo… ¿embarazoso?

-¿Embarazoso?¿Significa que me puedo quedar embarazado?

Con ese comentario si que te reiste. Ese chico era un chiste.

-Jajajaja, no, embarazoso significa vergonzoso, no que te quedes embarazado.

Notaste el rubor de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de su error. Intentaste quitarle importancia.

-Bueno, no importa. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu clase?

-¿La mia? La de 1-B

-¡Ah! Yo tambien estoy en esa, si quieres espera que me limpie y vamos juntos.

-De acuerdo.

En ese momento te diste cuenta de que tenía una herida en el brazo

-¿Y eso?

-¿Qué? Auch.

Suspiraste. Siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sangrando. Que dulce era Rory… ¡espera! ¿En que estabas pensando? ¡Es de intercambio! No puedes enamorarte de él, deberá irse y te romperá el corazón.

-Ana ven, Rory. Te curaremos eso, en el baño de las chicas hay un botiquín.

Y allí estabais, solos en el cuarto de baño, que tentador…

-¡Ay!

-No te muevas, Rory. Si eres tan quejita no puedo desinfectarte la herida

-Vale…

Tú ya te habias cambiado, todavía era temprano asi que las clases no habían empezado.

-Gracias

-¿Qué?

Miraste a Rory sorprendida mientras que el miraba hacia el suelo ruborizado.

-Si, eres la primera que me tiene en cuenta. Todos en este instituto hacen como si no existiera, me siento muy solo…

Sentiste pena por él. El chico no tenía amigos. Suspiraste.

-Bueno, si quieres…

Dudaste un momento. Levantaste la mirada y vuestros ojos se cruzaron. Los suyos tenían un azul tan intenso… ¿Otra vez? Ya delirabas de nuevo.

-Si quieres yo puedo ser tu amiga.

Pareció sorprenderse por la propuesta, pero contesto alegremente

-¡Claro!

-Bueno, pues esto ya est-

De repente Rory te cogió del brazo y te llevó a fuera a rastras.

-¿Qué haces?

- Nada, lo que hacen los amigos, ¿no? ¡Vamos a clase!

Te cogió de la mano y corrió a vuestra aula. Abrió la puerta y todo el mundo se quedó mirando. Te pusiste roja como un tomate e intentaste que Rory te soltara la mano en vano. Solo te quedaba una opción para no quedar en ridículo. Escondiste vuestras manos entrelazadas detrás de tu espalda y sonreiste falsamente. Pronto las miradas siguieron diferentes trayectorias. Ya nadie echaba cuenta de vosotros. Suspiraste aliviada.

Buscaste asiento y encontraste dos, uno al lado del otro , vacios. Te sentaste. Recordaste que todavía seguias cogida de la mano de Rory. No sabias por qué, pero no te sentias incomoda. Le susurraste al oido

-¿Qué haces? ¡Sueltame la mano!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque los únicos que se cogen de la mano son los novios.

Al escuchar esa palabra Rory te soltó la mano, pero te miró con insistencia. Sacó su libreta y su estuche y dijo apenado

-Te has… ¿enfadado conmigo?

Volteaste a verlo bruscamente

-¡No! Solo que no entiendes las costumbres de aquí, es eso. Pero se arreglará.

-Gracias

Sonrió otra vez ¡maldita sonrisa de angel! Y por si fuera poco sus dientes eran tan blancos y perfectos que parecian una dentadura postiza.

Te encontrabas tirada en el pasto con los ojos cerrados cuando notaste que alguien se tumbaba al lado tuya. Abriste los ojos y giraste la cabeza. Al lado tuya estaba Rory. Lo conocias desde hace unas horas, pero el chico era fantástico. Miraba al cielo, o más bien al infinito.

-¿Qué piensas?

-Echo de menos a mi familia.

Su voz tenia un toqué de tristeza y melancolía.

-Ya…

De repente escuchaste una linda voz. ¿Rory? ¿Estaba cantando?

-It's not that easy bein' green

Having to spend each day the color of the leaves

When I think you could be nicer being red or yellow or gold

Cerraste los ojos y te quedaste escuchando. ¿En serio estaba cantado una canción de la Rana Gustavo? No importaba, cantaba bastante bien, pero no tanto como tu…

De repente una idea te vino a la cabeza.

-I am green, and that'll do just fine

And it's beautiful, and i think it's what I wanna be…

-¡Rory! Tienes una voz preciosa.

-G-Gracias, canto los domingos en misa…

-¿Qué tal si te unes al Glee club? Es coro donde haras muchos amigos, tienes mucho potencial. Ademas, no quiero que estes… solo

Te ruborizaste. ¿Por qué ese interes? Solo es tu amigo. Te giraste hacia él y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Se incorporó y se literalmente se arrojó a tus brazos.

-¡Gracias! ¡Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido!

¡Guau! Ese chico era fantastico, guapo, sexy, irlandes… ¡Y un cuerno! No ibas a dejar que este chico se te escapara de las manos, y para eso harías lo que fuera.

¡Hola! Aquí vengo con un fic de Glee! Es raro ver por aquí fic de Rory Flanagan en español, solo espero que os guste y disfruteis leyendo! Tardaré bastante en subir l proximo capitulo, porque estoy de viaje. Lo único que pido es que dejeis reviews!

:)


	2. Chapter 2

De Irlanda a América

Al fin terminasteis vuestro almuerzo tras momentos de bromas y risas. Ese chico era fantástico, y además tenía un muy pero que muy buen físico.

Las horas de clase se hicieron eternas. Rory te contó todo sobre su familia, Irlanda y lo que pensaba de América. La verdad, no te enteraste de mucho porque te la pasaste mirando esos ojos azules que… ¡no! _ Anderson, no dejes salir tu lado lindo, eres una chica sexy y rebelde.

-¡Chicos!

-Hola TN_, toma asiento, voy a explicaros la tarea semanal.

Will Schuester, nuestro profesor era un tipo de lo más vivaracho, y nos había levantado el ánimo innumerables veces.

-Espere, este es Rory Flanagan, algunas ya lo conoceréis, quiere unirse al Glee Club.

-¡Estupendo! Cuando quieras Rory.

Te sentaste en tu asiento habitual y besaste la mejilla de Blaine.

-¡Eh! No hagas eso en público.

-¡Vamos! Eres mi hermano, y aunque no lo fueras, eres gay.

La música empezó a sonar y Rory se colocó en medio de la sala.

-_It´s time for us to apart_

_It´s best for us to apart_

_Oh, but I love you, uuuuh. _

_I love you._

Cerraste los ojos y te quedaste escuchando, tenía una voz que te hacía relajarte. Llegó a la parte del falsete, y escuchaste decir a Rachel algo sobre que Rory era mágico. ¡Claro que lo era!

_- Take Care of yourself, Take care of yourself, Take care of yourself, I love you…_

Y pronto esa magia sería toda para ti.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Take Care Of Yourself:** watch?v=oIvmKpJI2cI

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

De Irlanda a América

Suspiraste. De nuevo habías ensayado esa canción. Pronto se estrenaría el musical Westside Story, y María tenía que estar a la altura. Estabas todavía sorprendida, ¡te dieron el papel de María! Solo había un problema… Según Artie, solo podía ser María plenamente si perdía la virginidad. Le dijo igual a mi hermano, que hacía de Tony. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Todo era tan complicado…

- TN_ te veo muy distraída, ¿pasa algo?

-No Rory, es solo que… bueno, que tengo que perder la virginidad para poder representar el papel de María.

-¿Qué? Bueno, yo no se si estoy preparado…

-¿Cómo? ¡No! Estúpido, contigo no. Mira, he hecho una lista.

- Mmm. Cualquiera de los Gorriones, Puck. ¿Ya está?

-Si, he llegado a la conclusión de los Gorriones. Mañana acompañaré a mi hermano y elegiré.

- Estás loca.

- Vamos, Leprechaun, no estarás...

-¿Celoso? ¡No!

Reíste con ganas, estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué te tengo que llevar conmigo a ver a MIS amigos.

- Vamos Blaine, sabes que también son mis amigos, recuerda que yo también era parte de…

Blaine me tapó la boca con urgencia.

-Shh, sé más discreta.

Una melodía nos despisto. Compartimos una mirada cómplice e investigamos de donde venía.

_-U__ptown girl__  
__She's been living in her white bread world_

_As long as anyone with hot blood can_

_And now she's looking for a downtown man__  
__That's what I am_

Pronto nos unimos a los chicos y cantamos y bailamos con ellos, como en los viejos tiempos…

_-__Uptown girl__  
__She's my uptown girl__  
__You know I'm in love__  
__With an uptown girl__  
__My uptown girl__  
__You know I'm in love__  
__With an uptown girl__  
__My uptown girl_

Todos reímos.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué hacen por aquí los hermanos Anderson?

-Seguro que vienen a rogarnos que les dejemos volver.

- No todavía, Nick.

Estuvimos charlando un buen rato.

-Hola.

Miré a ese chico que me extendió la mano.

-¡Hola! ¿Tú eres nuevo no?

-¿Tanto se me nota? ¿Qué tal si seguimos hablando en la cafetería?

- TN_ Anderson y Blaine Anderson, una leyenda en Dalton.

-Bueno, Sebastian, no es para tanto.

Vaya aires de modestia los de mi hermano. Llevaba un rato observando a Sebastian. Saltaba a la vista que tenía un buen físico, y el chico era bastante amable. Antes de irnos me acerqué a él. Le alargué mi número de teléfono escrito en un papelito.

- Esta noche, a las 6 ,mi hermano pasará la noche con su novio. La casa está vacía.

- ¿Me estás ofreciendo lo que creo?

-Haz lo que te plazca, solo te digo que será una sola noche.

-Y qué, ¿vamos a hacerlo?

- Claro, pero que conste que no quiero nada contigo, solo para perderla.

-Vaya, la niñita Anderson quiere jugar un poquito.

- Já. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

- Tienes suerte de que sea bisexual.

- Basta de cháchara, ¿traes protección?

- Claro.

- Pues entonces, ¿te parece que empecemos?

-Me encantaría…

Era el gran día.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

-¡Claro que si! Por cierto, has estado fantástico.

-Gracias

Se ruborizó un poco.

- Conseguiste ya sabes… ¿perderla?

-¡Claro! ¿Por quien me tomas, Rory?

-Ah

Pude ver un tono de decepción en su voz.

-¡Siguiente escena!

- Suerte, ¿no es incómodo besar a tu hermano?

- Un poco.

Te situaste en un lado del telón.

-TN_ , te he fallado, no pude hacerlo.

- ¿Perderla? Yo tampoco. Invité a Sebastian a casa, pero… cuando estábamos a punto me eché atrás, quiero hacerlo con una persona especial. Él no se lo tomó muy bien.

Todos los actores salimos y saludamos. Luego volvimos a la sala de maquillaje.

- ¡Lo has hecho genial!

- ¡Gracias Leprechaun!

Le abrazaste.

-Mmm.

- TN_ me preguntaba si… mañana… bueno, ¿t-te gustaría cenar conmigo?

¿En serio te estaba invitando a una…cita?

- Mmm. No sé, tengo la agenda muy apretada…

- Oh…

- ¡Pues claro que puedo!

- ¿En serio? ¡Bien! Mañana a las 8 te recojo.

Estabas feliz, ¡ibas a salir con Rory! Vaya, ese día había sido fantástico. Un recuerdo te vino a la cabeza.

_- ¡Vamos TN_! Tienes que hacerlo_

_- ¡No! Blaine, di algo._

_- Tienes que hacerlo._

_-¿Quéee? Cooper…_

_- Vamos, te volverá a crecer, no hay plazas en otro sitio, pero Dalton te va a encantar._

_-¡Pero yo no soy un chico! ¡No quiero!_

_-Vamos, TN_, haremos amigos. Yo te ayudaré, y estarás conmigo. _

_-Blaine… ¿y que pasa con mi voz?_

_- Solo ponla grave y cuando cantes di que solo cantas con falsete._

_- Vale, lo haré, pero solo prométeme que lo pasaremos bien._

_- ¡Lo prometo!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**- Uptown Girl : ** watch?v=lSDqzbN2-zo


End file.
